Break out
by JJSaltWater
Summary: Natsu has been framed for murder. JAIL. But what happens when he is put in a jail for gays? for rapers? for murders? Who will prevent him from getting rape? who will steal his heart? and who is the dangers man in cell #1! GRAYXNATSU YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

** BREAK OUT**

**This is a Fanfiction of the fanfiction 'on the run' by**

**Shadowcat09- I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Natsu was sitting in the windowless truck; he kept shaking his wrist not used to the handcuffs. The men in the truck where old and perverted. The men behind him where talking about having sex which send shivers down Natsu's spine. An officer with red scarlet hair entered the truck hitting men who were fighting or being perverted.

Natsu was sitting on a one person seat. He slammed on the ground when the truck came to a sudden stop. He rubbed his back as the scarlet haired noticed him. She walked over him and pulled him up by the collar,

"BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" She yelled at him still holding him by the collar. Natsu squirmed trying to get out of her grip, "Yes sir!-I-I mean ma'am!" He stopped squirming as he saw her cold stare.

"What's your name?!" she yelled once again which mad Natsu freeze. Natsu closed his eyes and spoke, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel sir-I mean ma'am!" The red head's eyes widened and with that slammed Natsu back on his seat. She walked to the other side of the truck.

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

Everyone was getting of the truck into Fairy tail prison. When Natsu stepped out to the day light every dirty man started to whistle and shout,

"Look! Fresh meat boys!"

"Man! Look at his ass!"

"I call dips on the pink hair boy!"

"No way that fine piece of ass is becoming my bitch!"

"Forget it boys I'm the one that is fucking the pink head first!"

Natsu looked down at the floor feeling and that's when the person behind him thought it was oh so funny to kick him straight on his ass making him stumble forward.

He stud straight and walked forward with embarrassment.

Ten men stud in a straight line-Natsu in the middle sticking out like a sore thumb, with his pink hair and the fact he was skinnier, shorter and younger than anyone there- they all waited in till a short man came pacing in front of them,

"I'm Makarove, warden of Fairy Tail jail! If you do what I say you'll survive and just hope that your cellmate does not like to snuggle at night" he smirked at his words. He stopped right in front of Natsu eyeing him from head to toe.

"What's your name boy?" he sniffed witch made Natsu shiver. "Natsu Dragneel sir" he trembled a little as the old man's eyes widened "Dragneel? As in Igneel Dragneel?"

Natsu: "yes what do you know about my father?"

Makarove ignored his question "Yes he was a good man it's a shame his son ended up in jail also a shame he disappeared!" He laughed nonstop. Natsu lunched at him but was stopped by the red head that shoved him into a wall.

Natsu snarled at her trying to get out of her grip, she frowned "Look Dragneel I'm trying to help you okay?" and with those words Natsu stopped struggling and frowned.

"Well if he feels so brave than I guess I should test him, officer Erza put him in cell 19875" he smirked at Erza. Erza frowned "Sir with all due respect are you sure?" Makarove nodded at her words and she dragged Natsu away.

She dragged him inside to a shower room and gave him an orange jumpsuit signaling him to change. He took off his shirt and then his pants leaving him in his boxers. Erza just stared as she did this every day.

Erza: "Dragneel!"

Natsu: "Yes! Ma'am!"

Erza: "Look Makarove may seem non caring but he cares, he was great friends with Igneel and he was very hurt when he disappeared"

Natsu "Ahhhh….well I-"

Erza: "come one will take you to your cell"

Erza walked off and Natsu finished putting on his jumpsuit and followed.

They entered an aisle with about 30 jail cells. That's when the man started to shout and whistle once more,

"Look! Officer scarlet brought us fresh meat!"

"Who the hell is the pink head? Damn his hot!"

"Dat ass!"

"Hey officer scarlet you can put that one in my cell"

Every man reached from their cells to touch Natsu. Suddenly a hand grabbed Natsu's jumpsuit making him fall toward a jail cell. He hit his head on the bars causing him to fall to his knees.

All the men in the cell started to touch him trying to get him in the cell. They touched his chest, his hair, his arms, his collar bone and some touched his ass.

Natsu yelped as one of the men groped his crotch. The yelp made every man in the cell laugh.

Erza bend down and hit the hand off with her baton, she hit whoever was touching Natsu and helped Natsu up "come one Dragneel" with those words they kept going leaving the man behind shouting.

They arrived in cell 19875; Erza ordered a camera to open the cell. The cell opened. Erza turned Natsu around unlocking his handcuffs,

"Okay Natsu don't piss this guy off or you'll regret it" Erza turned him back around looking at him. Natsu slowly nodded and started to walk inside the cell.

"Really scarlet you're putting him with that guy?!"

"That's such a waste!"

"Bring him over here!"

Erza closed the cell and whispered, "Be careful" she then walked away. Natsu watched after her his eyes begging her to come back.

"Hey gray don't fuck that one before I do okay?" a man yelled witch mad Natsu sink to the floor against the wall. He watched the top bunk shake and then a shadow jump off it. The Shadow walked toward him revealing a raven haired guy.

The raven walked over to Natsu and crouched down locating himself between his legs; he grabbed his chin and made him look at him. He smirked, "Okay then here are my ruled pinky you obey me and do what I say you won't get hurt and no questions there damn annoying!" He kept smirking when Natsu nodded slowly. He leaned forward-still grabbing his chin- and licked his chin. He then stud up and licked his lips slowly and for a long time, enjoying the taste of the pink head.

He walked back to his bunk but he was stopped by the sound of Natsu's voice,

"Hey wait gray right? I nee-" Natsu was cut off as the gray turned around and punched him on the face,

"I said no questions"

* * *

**THE MAIN PLOT I DON'T OWN! IT'S OWNED BY SHADOWCAT09! PLEASE! KEEP LEAVING YOUR COMMENTS REVIEWS AND FAVS! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINION WETHER IT BE GOOD OR BAD! IT MAKES ME WANT TO KEEP WRIGHTING!**


	2. just a dream

** Break out**

** This is a fanfiction of the fanfiction 'on the run' by:**

** Shadowcat09**

** I don't own fairy tail!**

**HI PEEPS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWs! THEY MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND COZY INSIDE!**

**QUESTION:**

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_Why r u rewriting it? You have a different storyline?_

**ANSWER:** _yes sir I have a different storyline, I did like the main idea of the story but I didn't like how it turned out :/ so I took the main idea and created a new story with it!_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Natsu was sitting in an infirmary bed while Erza and a girl with white hair tended to his wound. Erza sat up and put her hands in her hips,

Erza: "there I used the same method I use when I get bruises"

Natsu: "yeah but this isn't a bruise it a black eye"

Erza sighed giving up.

MiraJane: "you also use that method to cover up Jellals hickeys!"

Erza: "Mirajane!"

Erza chased Mirajane around the room and didn't notice when Natsu exited the room.

Natsu was walking back to his cell patting his black eye but stopped as he heard some man talking about him!

"So rock, what do you think about the new guy, that pink head"

Rock: "well his one fine piece of ass, but it's like…you know, right Moan?"

Moan: "yeah, like his strong but fragile at the same time, what do you think Fourth?"

Fourth: "I agree with you, his very strong but at the same time to fragile-easy to break- I'll easily make him my bitch"

Moan: "well I for one would at least like to fuck him before Zancrow finds out about him"

Fourth: "Damn right."

Rock: "you're right on that when Zancrow finds out about him he won't rest in till he finds him and fucks him"

Moan: "Yeah, and his exactly his type!"

Fourth: "He has a type?!"

Moan: "Well yeah, haven't you ever noticed he aims for the weak and fragile ones, and once he fucks people for about 50 times he just throws them away but not the fragile ones he keeps them by his side"

Rock: "But that guy is messed up, I heard that blood turns him on"

Moan and Fourth: "What?!"

Rock: "yeah well we should tell Gray not to fuck him either"

With that Natsu started to slowly back away but tripped over something and hit his head in some cell bars, the impact made a huge _CLING_ sound and all three men heard it loud and clearly.

Moan: "Well speak of the devil!"

Rock: "I guess we'll all get the chance to fuck him!"

Fourth: "I call dips on going first!"

Rock & Moan: "go ahead"

All Natsu could do was lean against a wall while his head just kept spinning. He watched as the guy called Fourth crouched and unzipped his orange jumpsuit. He closed his eyes as Fourth licked his chest and his hands played with his nipples. He tried to push him away but he had a massive headache.

He let out a sigh of relive when he couldn't fell the man anymore. He slowly opened his eyes to see Erza with her baton out and Mirajane was right behind her. Erza put the men in the cell while Mirajane walked over to Natsu and helped him up

Mirajane: "Natsu are you Ok? Your head is bleeding!"

Erza: *Walks over to them* "Natsu? You're going to be okay-"

Natsu: "Okay!? Those guys want to rape me!"

Erza: *grips baton* "calm down Natsu and don't worry we'll protect you"

Mirajane: "Erza's right, with us around they'll never hurt you"

Natsu: "great so now I have to be protected by women?!"

Erza: *takes baton out* "we may be women but we can protect you while you're here waiting to prove your innocence!"

Natsu: *calms down* "you believe me?! You think I'm innocent?"

Erza: "I _know_ you're innocent"

Natsu relaxed and Erza put her baton away, they walked him to his cell and left. Natsu sighed but froze as someone appeared behind him.

A hand crept up to his mouth and covered it followed by another hand that turned him around and slammed him against the rusty-almost metal-bed. Natsu opened his eyes and saw Gray unzipping his orange jumpsuit. He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a squeak as Gray bit down on his nipple. Natsu put his hands on Gray's head and pushed him away.

Natsu: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gray: *pins Natsu down on bed* "I can't bare anyone touching my property!"

Gray started to lick the same places that Fourth licked making Natsu shiver. With that Natsu's vision started to blur and all of a sudden he was in the infirmary with his head bandaged,

Mirajane: "Hey Natsu, you're awake finally"

Natsu: *rubbing his head* "What happened the last thing I remember is Gray…..Gray….Gray! *blush*

Mirajane: "What? Oh yeah as soon as Erza put you in the cell you collapsed and Gray brought you to the infirmary"

_Natsu's thoughts: so that thing with Gray was just a dream_

Natsu: "So that thing with the three guys-"

Mirajane: "don't think about that just rela-"

Mirajane was interrupted by a bright red light and a siren,

Natsu: "What is that is someone breaking out?!"

Mirajane: "No, that means that our number one and strongest prisoner is here"

Natsu: "huh?"

Mirajane: "Oh that's right your new, you see this is Fairy Tail country magic jail and it is the strongest prison in Fiore but it is well-known for containing the strongest of wizards-strong enough to contain a magic council member- you're here because you can use magic right?"

Natsu: "yeah I can"

Mirajane: "Anyways this prisoner is somehow different from everybody else, the magic they use is over powered and it might be equal to your magic-"

Natsu: "what do you mean? I just use fire dragon slayer magic-"

Mirajane: "your still too young anyways this prisoner can break out of any prison but for some reason he doesn't even try to break out-it's like his waiting for something, someone- and that's not all what kind of scares me is that he actually works for us, like missions and jobs and catching other criminals but back to topic his back from his last mission and every guard has to go see that cell 1 is closed, even though he never breaks out" *sigh* "but still we have to go"

Erza: *runs inside the room* "Mira let's go now!"

Mira: *waves hand* "I'm coming, I'm coming-okay Natsu stay here in till where back"

Erza and Mira walked out of the room leaving Natsu behind dumbfounded

_Natsu thoughts: "okay! Why did I have that weird dream about Gray and who's this guy? Is his magic like mine?!"_

Those questions led him to a deep sleep from the blood loss of his wound.

* * *

**There you go another chapter, so I have decided that my updating dates will be once a week every Tuesday! So be waiting for it! Please keep asking me questions and leaving reviews I love hearing what you guys think it makes me want to keep writing!**

**-JJ**


	3. I Have a girl friend!

**Break out**

**This is a fanfiction of the fanfiction 'on the run' by:**

**Shadowcat09**

**I don't own fairy tail!**

**Warning:**_ I shouldn't need to give this warning but still! Lemonyness in this chapter!_

_Hi! So you will notice this chapter is different from the other two! Well I changed it from script to dialogue!_

_I wanted to give a very special thanks to KirstyKakes! She is a great beta reader and a great writer! She helped me so much and I think my stories are better now-and so is my spelling! I really recommended checking her out even though she only has one story and that story is of soul eater so if you are a soul eater fan go check her out! That one story will blow your mind! It blew my mind! Thanks to her now I feel like being a better writer! Reviews, favorites and fallows help!_

_Thank you KirstyKakes!_

_Enjoy!_

_**" "=** someone speaking_

_**'' =** someone's thoughts_

_[] = authors comment_

**Bold** _= not part of the story_

_Italic = thoughts [sometimes]/flashbacks/something specific/ dream_

Underline = Trying to make a point

In the infirmary laid a sleeping Natsu dazed and shivering from his overwhelming fever. He had slept for quite a while now and still the two police women were not back yet. Natsu opened his eyes putting his hand above them protecting them from the blinding light. He sat up trying to ignore the throbbing headache that send his head spinning on an unstoppable wheel. He carefully sat up and looked around at the empty infirmary _'there not back yet?'_ this thought echoed through his head in till he heard the creaking sound of a metal door opening.

Erza came in followed by Mira which now had her bangs up in a little peg. The two girls walked over to Natsu and greeted him as a friend not a prisoner "Hey Natsu, are you feeling any better?" the red-head smiled with her words that were followed by Mira's face-palm,

"Really Erza how could you be so cheery after what happened?" those words earned Mira a '_Shut up'_ glance from Erza. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion "What happened" he asked looking directly at Erza, but he angered as all he heard was the cold silence. He angered more and stood up "I'm going back to my cell and I will find out what happened" with those words he exited heading forward to his cell forgetting all about his weird dream.

He walked pass many cells and many whistling perverts, all of this made him think about his blonde girlfriend, Lucy. She was sweet and kind and beautiful too, she cried when the police came to take him away, she cried so much.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Lucy was nervous but she was the one that had asked for this and she wasn't just about to back out now. She was waiting for Natsu as he was in the bathroom. She sat in the warm bed and hugged the blankets that Natsu would use to cover them after he embraced her. She couldn't help but smile at the Thought of Natsu embracing her. She didn't notice when Natsu entered the room,

"Why do you have that creepy grin on your face?" he asked as he sat down next to his blond girlfriend. Lucy blushed and covered her face this action made Natsu laugh and Lucy finally noticed he didn't have a shirt. She leaned forward kissing him gently and was relived as he kissed back. He started to carefully and slowly unbutton her shirt but was stopped as the door was slammed open. Five men in uniform entered the room with shields that had the Fairy Tale country symbol carved into them. One of the man stepped forward and read out of a white scroll,

"We here declare Natsu Dragneel guilty for violence, crime and murder! Natsu Dragneel most come with us to Fairy Tail country jail and serve the sentence of seven years!" The men folded the white silk scroll and took out a pair of magic handcuffs dangling them in front of the couple.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears surprised that they had actually named him guilty, "No! No! He's innocent! He didn't do anything! He can't go to jail! He's innocent! He's innocent I tell you, innocent!" tears overwhelmed Lucy as they cover the low of her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She covered her face with her soft palms and sobbed into them "You can't take him! I won't let y-" Natsu put his left arm in front of Lucy stopping her from saying anything else.

The officer with the magic handcuffs pulled Natsu forward and started to put the metal handcuffs on him. Natsu winced as the cold metal pinched his skin; he looked over at Lucy who wouldn't stop crying. He guided his free arm over to Lucy and wiped away her tears and kissed her on her forehead being gentle. Lucy locked Natsu into a hugged and sobbed into his chest "NO! Please don't leave! Not you! You're all I have! Don't leave me alone like everyone else has!" she shed tears like she had never shed before. Natsu hugged her back but soon had to break apart the hug and smile at her "I'll see you later okay?" Lucy nodded at his words and watched him walk out with the officers exiting the now silent room.

Lucy fell to her knees as soon as the room was empty and filled it with her sobs and all she could manage to say and think was why,

"Why! Why him! Why now!" her sobs had no end.

**-Flashback ends-**

He wiped away the tear that had formed in his eye and opened his metal cell. He carefully looked around making sure Gray was nowhere near him. Thinking about Gray brought back the pain on his black eye. He walked over to the metal bed and laid down thinking about everything that had gone on,

_'Cell number one, Gray, those three guys, that guy named Zancrow, that thing with Erza and Mira and the warden Makarove knowing Igneel, there is something weird going on in this prison and I'm going to find out'_ his thought were determined and proud. He put his arms over his eyes as the rust from the top bed fell on his eyes,

_son of Igneel_

This made Natsu stand up rapidly bumping his head on the top bunk. He looked around at the humid, dirty and rusty room. There was no one there. He stood up and walked over to the cell bars putting his hands around the cold metal. The cells around him were empty and there was no officer around. He looked up the cell's ceiling and turned on the small light bulb. The dim light revealed the empty cell.

_I'm not in the room._

Natsu looked around and whoever it was spoke the truth, there was no one around, and no one in the cell. He sighed and thought twice about what he was about to do,

"Who are you? Where are you?" he exclaimed looking at the ceiling.

_The real question is who are you? Why are you here?_

Natsu thought about this a confused look all over his face. His thinking was stopped as Gray slammed the cell bars opened and entered the room. Gray smirked at Natsu and walked over to him. Natsu stepped back only to find himself against the wall. Gray walked over to him and locked him against the wall. With no warning Gray devoured him into a kiss slipping his tongue into Natsu mouth, exploring the wet cavern and playing with Natsu's tongue. Natsu reached out and grabbed two fists full's of hair and pulled as hard as he could. Gray backed away clutching his head, "What the hell is you problem!" he exclaimed as the pain in his head grew bigger. Natsu angered at his burst out,

"You're the one that kissed me out of nowhere! I have a girlfriend you freak" he finished his words but was slammed into a wall by the evil smirking Gray, "Well you better forget about her because here more than a kiss will happen" he ended his words licking the arc of Natsu's ear sending shivers down Natsu's spine. Gray walked away and opened the cell,

"Erza said to go eat something its eating hour now, and next time I won't stop in a kiss" This words guided Gray out to the eating center and leaving a shocked Natsu behind.


	4. Death has the lead

**So my friend begged me to do this chapter because she love's GraTsu. So here is a small chapter for you all! Thx for all the favs! I have grown to love this story and I'm really excited! Also if you would like to see any yaoi pairings or normal GirlXBoy parings please leave a review or pm me which paring you would like to see so I can put them on the story! I would also like to apologize if my upcoming chapters are late it's because I am writing a book so please bare with me about the lateness! THX ENJOY!**

**Thanks again to:** _KirstyKakes_

**Main pairing:** GrayXNatsu _(GraTsu)_

**Side pairing**: LucyXNatsu, JellalXErza

'' = Someone's thoughts

"" = someone speaking

[] = authors comment

**Bold** = not part of story

_Italic_ = someone's thoughts/something specific/telepathy/Dream

_Underline_ = to make a point

* * *

Natsu entered the dining hall trying to ignore all the following eyes that where instantly placed on him. He walked slowly grabbing a dull gray tray and placed himself in line in-between Gray who's jumpsuit top was now hanging from his hips showing his bare chest and the Fairy Tale citizen emblem on his right pecks and behind him was a very tall but fat man who sweated through his shirt. Natsu followed Gray's movement trying not to stand out too much but to his luck Gray noticed his movements where being copied and stared straight into Natsu's eyes. This action send shivers down Natsu's spine. Gray's eyes traveled from Natsu back to his food and continued with his daily routine but slower than usual.

Once Gray had sat at a table Natsu walked from left to right in till he found an empty table to the left most of the room. He quietly set down his tray and pulled his legs down under the pale metal table. He ate his plane beans and took a bite out of the small and rotten meat leg,

"Can I sit here?" a guy with orange hair asked Natsu setting his tray down next to him. Loki. Natsu's eyes widened in disbelieve "Loki?! What are you doing in jail!?" Natsu demanded as the orange-haired man sat down. Loki took a bite out of his own meat leg and carefully wiped his hands on his orange jumpsuit "Relax, I came back a few days ago and it turns out they found you guilty. I went to see how Lucy was doing, she was a total mess! She asked me to go visit you somehow but I couldn't so I decided to take part on a crime" Loki was stopped at Natsu's shocked impression,

"You took part on a crime!" Natsu interrupted as his eyes widened even more. Loki waved his hand signaling him that he didn't "Calm down all I did was be the car driver for a robbery but when we were at the store I called the cops and turned us in, the other four guys went to a normal jail and since I can use magic I came here" Loki finished his sentence with a another bite to his rotten meat stick, squeezing some juice out of it making it drip all of his jumpsuit. He carefully cleaned it up with his hands.

Natsu stared at Loki blankly but after a few seconds started to laugh at his friend who put himself in jail for him. Loki smiled and joined in on the laughter forgetting all about Lucy's message.

**-Two hours later-**

Natsu was now walking inside from a long day of breaking rock labor. Next to him was his new jail buddy and old comrade, Loki, he was brushing the dirt of his pickaxe trying to make it look perfect shinning metal. Natsu wrinkled his nose as the dirt found its way there, "So how is Lucy doing?" he asked the orange head as he waved the dirt away. Loki sighed and looked at Natsu "You know my sister [_ yeah I'm making Lucy Loki's sister_] , panicked and nervous, she did cry a lot when she saw me and told me…..told me…That's right! I forgot to tell you what she sa-" Loki was interrupted as a man shoved him into a wall. Another man with long flat brown hair came at Natsu with his fingers spread wide and long

"Now be a good boy and come with me! Master Zancrow wants to see you" the ugly man demanded with a rough voice and fated lips. Natsu backed up into a wall unknown of who they were. Loki trashed against the pale man holding him down, he elbowed him on his stomach. He ran over to Natsu and punched the brown-haired man on the face. Natsu looked at Loki who smiled back. Loki's smile faded as someone random appeared and punched him on the chest. Loki put his hands on the rough cement and tried to stand up failing miserably. He watched the ground as a red liquid dripped from his chest and splattered on the ground,_ 'He had a knife on his hand, he stabbed straight on my chest with a knife'_ Loki thought this while the man walked over to Natsu. Loki reached for his chest and felt a dagger dipped deep on his chest, he stupidly pulled it out causing a pool of blood to spilled out. His vision blurred and his sight blackened on the corners.

Loki dropped to the ground with a huge _thud_ and his death weight bounced on the cement. Natsu stood there wide-eyed at the blood covered body; he clenched his fist and completely lost control. His sight blackened and he could feel his body move without him wanting it to.

With the last of his energy Loki opened his eyes and out of the corner of his eye he saw Natsu throwing a punch straight on the face of Loki's attacker. Loki knew Natsu could fight, unconscious. Natsu had strong magic but something was blocking it and stopping him from using his true power but that doesn't mean he can't fight. Loki has seen Natsu when he turns on protective mode, yeah he can't see what his doing but he sure as hell does it and good. Natsu can fight and if you cross fist when his on protective mode you're as good as dead.

Loki watched in pain as Natsu elbowed the brown-haired man on the face with blood gushing out of his nose. He watched as the man fell to the ground his eyes shut and his face pale and bruised. He heard two other bodies fall with dead weight. His eyes fell shut letting unconsciousness overwhelm him. The last thing his eyes grazed upon where Natsu's pale unconscious eyes.

**-Three hours later-**

"He needs a blood transfer and quick!" a doctor with a blood stained lab coat rushed into the emergency jail room. Natsu sat on a chair pulling at his handcuffs and trying to see what was going on inside the surgery room.

_'we have to tie you up because who knows what might happen….you know with that thing of you not remembering anything, it might happen again'_ this where Erza's words as she went to tell warden Makarove about the chaos.

_Water from the heavens, Water from down bellow, it does not matter what, water is the key_

The same voice from his cell beamed into his mind '_This must be telepathic magic'_ Natsu thinks as he see's a doctor rush over to the room. Natsu stands up and gets in the way of the doctor stopping him, wincing at the metal cutting his skin

"What's happening in there?!" Natsu demands at the tall doctor. The doctor puts his hand on his forehead and sighs "Your friend there is going from and out of a coma and we're trying to help him so excuse me" the doctor has a tone of irritation on his voice while he starts to go around Natsu but he once again is stopped by Natsu,

"Is he going to live?" his words dry and scratchy

"Live? Okay here is the thing pinky, your friend in there decided to play a game of chance with death and right now Death has the lead"


	5. Special- I know i have a chance

**NO way! I got 1000 views! It may seem as dumb views to some people but to me it is amazing! I am making this special chapter! For my followers, if you would like more of these special chapters I tell you, Favs and reviews help! The more often I get reviews the more often I update! Thank you for your support! I will do another of this chapter-if I get reviews and Favs- when I get 2000 views! I am so excited! So here is a really off topic chapter! Well kind of off topic! Enjoy**

**If you would like to see any yaoi pairings or normal GirlXBoy parings please leave a review or pm me which paring you would like to see so I can put them on the story![ I mean it tell me and I will put it]**

**Thank you! I love you all!**

**Pov:** _Gray pov_

**Thanks again to:** KirstyKakes **[ill always thank her!]**

**Main pairing:** GrayXNatsu (GraTsu)

**Side pairing:** none in this chapter

'' = Someone's thoughts

"" = someone speaking

[] = authors comment

**Bold** = not part of story

_Italic_ = someone's thoughts/something specific/telepathy/Dream

Underline = to make a point

* * *

_I am walking down the narrow, metal passage way heading tours the infirmary. This prison has always been like this, they let us walk around and do our thing as long as we behave, our cells are always open for us to do as we wish but if we do something wrong then we get a time out on our cells. I sigh. Well it's been like this sense that prisoner came along. Prisoner number one, no one has seen him but everyone says it be a miracle to get fucked by him. I smirk at these thoughts, yeah right I'd be better if I got to fuck Natsu. Therese something about him that makes me so horny. One of these days I will have him and he will be mine and mine alone._

_I finally reach the infirmary and I see Natsu handcuffed to the chair. My body freezes and I go rock hard as I see a tear spill down his cheek. I slowly walk tours him trying to hide my hardness, I jump a little when he notices me and looks up. I bite my lip as I see his swollen eyes and flushed face, he's been crying all this time. As if I am not hard enough already, Natsu jumps up and hugs me sobbing into my chest. I slowly wrap my arms around him noticing the infected metal cutting through his skin. Oh how I would love to slam him against the wall and hump him right there and now. But I have to hold it in, I have to but my instincts take over._

_I quickly use my ice magic to freeze the cuffs and pull him on my back. As soon as Erza finds out about this she's going to kill me. I carry him on my back to our cell, I sure wish everyone wouldn't be out at the food court having dinner because if they weren't they would see that i am the one who is going to fuck Natsu first. I open the cell and slam Natsu down on the metal table, I see him wince at the pain but he does not complain, he sure as hell is out of it. I slam the bars close and quickly take my jumpsuit off leaving myself in my boxers. I unzip his jumpsuit revealing his toned abs. I quickly strip him of his jumpsuit and attack his mouth. He does not take part in the kiss but the mere feeling of having my tongue inside his mouth is just amazing! I fell myself harden, I fell pre-cum spill down my length. I start to slide down his boxers before I hear his voice,_

_"I like you, Gray. I really, really like you" my eyes widen at his confession and it takes me about two minutes to notice I came inside my boxers. The outside was now dripping with cum; I can't believe that with only words this bastard made me cum. suddenly sleep overwhelms me and I fall on him with his cock rubbing against mine "I love you" I whisper meaning every word. I did not get to do anything tonight because of my amazing release but tomorrow morning will be one hell of a morning._

I wake up in a sudden burst; I look to my side and then bellow me,

"It's was just a dream, a wonderful dream" I whisper, I hate myself for having does perverted dreams. But at least now deep inside, deep, deep inside; I know I have chance.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Finally Gray made a move! Oh wait it was a dream but still! Now he knows he has a chance! Gray confessed to Natsu in his dream! So what do you think should I make it not a dream! Should I make it he did it with someone else but thought it was Natsu! Tell me by reviewing what you want to see or by pm! Thx again!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys sorry but I will not be updating anytime soon, I have mayor writer's block and forgot what I was going to write! I also want to answer questions some people have left me and I have a question of my own! I have decided to stop Break out (BO) I just needed to ask my readers if they want me to stop, help me decided if I should stop it or continue! This is my question to you!:**

**Should I stop BO?**

**Okay now ill answer your questions:**

**Guest: What does POV mean?!**

**-Pov means Point Of View**

**Quirkysin:**

**Why did you make Loki Lucy's sister?**

**-Idk just came to mind and in the main fanfiction it was like that!**

**Okay that's all please tell if I should keep this story going!**


	7. I am back

Thanks again to: KirstyKakes

Main pairing: GrayXNatsu (GraTsu)

Side pairing: LucyXNatsu, JellalXErza

'' = Someone's thoughts

"" = someone speaking

[] = authors comment

Bold = not part of story

Italic = someone's thoughts/something specific/telepathy/Dream

Underline = to make a point

Pov: Normal (3rd person)

Natsu was walking down the jail's halls trying to forget what the doctor said.

_Sorry but you friend has entered a coma._

Natsu closed his eyes and for some reason Gray is the first person that popped into his mind. The image of the time he attacked him with a kiss gives him a warm feeling. Natsu raise's his hand to smack himself for thinking like that of another guy, but someone-or rather something- beat him to it. He opened his eyes to a door made of metal.

"So you've finally found me?" a voice came through the door. Natsu's eyes lit up knowing that voice was the voice in his head.

"Who are you?!" Natsu demands earning giggles through the door.

"All you need to know is that my prison number is #1 and I know how to save your friend."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but you guys earned it and I still have writers block! But I have an announcement or like three! 1) I will keep updating in this page but not so frequent, like once every two months…..2) It's gonna be hard writing smut when my parents are around but I will try! And finally 3) I have found a new fanfiction/own stories page online, I really like this page and I will be re-posting this story in that website. In this page I will be updating like twice a week. So please don't be mad at me!

Thank to all of my followers that have stayed with me and I promise I will keep updating on this page. Please give me more idea's for this story! Thank you all! I will miss you! .:Tears up:.

Page:

story/4013621/Break-Out-GrayxNatsu/1/

User name: Kasai or KasaiTheDragon

Useful tip: In this page to be able to follow a story you have to heart it if not you will not get the notification! Thx again!


	8. Mate!

**Hey there my readers! Today i asked my friend (Who hates yaoi) if i should keep the story going. I asked the girl that told me that she would never ask someone to keep writing yaoi. She read my story and she begged me to keep writing! So if the girl that vowed she would never ask for yaoi is begging me to go on i will keep going! I am back! I will keep writing short chapters like this and try to update everyday! Short chapters everyday yeah! But i said ill try, TRY! Okay enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks again to: KirstyKakes and My bestfriend Hannah!**

**Main pairing: GrayXNatsu (GraTsu)**

**Side pairing: LucyXNatsu, JellalXErza**

'' = Someone's thoughts

"" = someone speaking

[] = authors comment

**Bold** = not part of story

_Italic _= someone's thoughts/something specific/telepathy/Dream

Underline = to make a point

"What!? You do?! How?! How do I save him!" Natsu was now hitting the door with his fist. He stopped as he heard laughing trough the door.

"Ice, the purist of ice wizards and the guy who you have chosen as your mate, sir dragon" Natsu didn't have to see the person to know that he was smiling at this. "What do you mean?!" he shouted "Please save my friend..." Natsu fell to his knees. His sobs ehcoed throught the hallways.

"What? No! Dont cry Nats-I mean guy, pleas dont cry!" the voice demanded. Natsu stopped his sobs and looked at the door trying to hold back his tears, "Then tell me how to save him! Please!"

"Gray Fullbuster [SP?], the guy who has stolen your heart."


	9. Kiss me

Natsu was left dumbstruck after what prisoner #1 said. He was now looking for the perverted Gray and was actually hoping he wouldn't find him. He had looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and sweatdropped [You know what i mean-Anime style] He hadn't looked in their cell. He walked tours his cell and heard the jiggling of metal.

He walked into the cell and found Gray playing around with his metal bed. Natsu fought with himself to see if he should ask him or not. Finally he decided that saving leo came first,

"Gray...I was wondering if...I could have some of your ice" he asks trying not to blush. Natsu mentally slapped himself for even thinking of blushing. Gray got up and smirked, "I would normally hit you but this turns out perfect" he talks as he walks over to Natsu. He grabs his chin and looks him in the eye, but this time Natsu doesn't fight. He can't afford to.

"Okay than ill give you my ice in one condition" he waits for Natsu to respond.

Natsu wants nothing to do with this pervert, he rolls his eyes and nods as Gray sit down on the bed again. "Fine, what condition?" he spits out to Gray. Gray smirks, "The condition that you become my slave for one day"

Natsu's jaw drops, sweeping the floor. He grits his teeth and it takes all of his strength to nod. Gray smirks at his new deal, "Okay ill give you the ice tomorrow, your first order: Kiss me."

Natsu was shocked with no believe. A picture of Loki popped into his mind and he gritted his teeth once again. Gray laid down on the bed waiting for his _slave _to do what he ordered.

Natsu slowly walked tours Gray, he laid on top of him and stayed there looking at his eyes.

"Well? Do you want my ice or not! Get on with it!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu hesitated ut slowly inched down, he felt his stomach flip as he made contact with Gray's lips. A feeling-that not even Lucy made him feel- overwhelmed him. He felt like melting but quickly snapped out of it as he felt a hand go under his jumpsuit find its way to his top back. He was about to pull away when he remembered why he was doing something.

"Natsu, actually kiss me!" Gray shouted against Natsu's lips. Natsu closed his eyes in disgust, and started to take part in the kiss with both of their lips moving. He tried to imagine he was kissing Lucy but this was nothing like it. Suddenly Gray took the lead and stuck his tongue inside Natsu's mouth exploring every inch of the wet cavern.

_It's just for one day! I can got through it! _Natsu thought

A/N: Sorry for short chapters! Updating more often now! Sorry for bad spelling! My spell check is broken and google spell check is not working!


	10. Dream come true

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the two the slip there! First my bestfriend came over and then my grandmother came over yesterday! And when my grandmother comes over that means my three year old cusin comes over and that means babysitting! I hate babysitting! He has taking a liking to me so that mean I am done for! Sorry for really short chapter!**

**Gray's POV:**

I grab my tray of food and look ove my shoulder to make sure Natsu is still following me. Even though I know that he is only doing this for me to save his friend it still feels amazing. Him having to do everything I order him is a dream come true. I-we- arrive at an empty table, I set my tray down and slide my legs under it. I notice that somehow the top of my jumpsuit was hanging from my hips again, oh well. Out of the corner of my eye I see Natsu setting down his tray and starting to sit down. An idea hits me and I ready to give my second order, "Natsu, sit on my lap, Thats an order"


End file.
